Baby Steps
by Miss Hal Gibson
Summary: When one of Simon's experiments messes up, Alvin is left to "take care" of the problem. Literally! Oneshot.


**AN: This was a writing exercise that I quite enjoyed. :) The idea for it popped into my head the other day when "The Sleepy Teddy Song" from "A Rash of Babies" got stuck in my head. This has absolutely nothing to do with that song, and Theodore isn't even in it, but it did inspire it. ****Anyway, normally I don't write humorous stories, I'd much rather do horrible things to my favorite characters, but this is one of those exceptions. I'll write more of an author's note at the end, I don't want to spoil anything. :) This is just some pure brotherly fluff, with Brittany throw into the mix. xD  
>The 'Munks and 'Ettes are <span>12 years old<span> in this.  
>The Chipmunks, The Chipettes, and Vinny's Lullaby are all owned by Ross Bagdasarian and Janice Karman. Enjoy!<br>**

* * *

><p>Alvin sprawled himself across the couch in the living room and flipped through the stations on the T.V. He was absolutely, positively, bored out of his mind.<p>

Dave was at work, Theodore was hanging out with Eleanor, and Simon had absorbed himself into another one of his experiments. On top of it all, it was raining.

The rain not only prohibited Alvin from going outside, it also made the T.V. channels barely pick up.

The red-capped boy groaned in frustration before getting up and knocking on the basement door. "_Siiimon.._." he called when no one answered. "I'm _bored_..Fix it!" He knocked again. "Simon? Are you down there?"

Maybe he had gone back upstairs and Alvin hadn't realized it. He decided to investigate the basement anyway, to make sure his younger brother hadn't gotten himself hurt (yes, he could be responsible, he just didn't want to 90% of the time).

* * *

><p>When Alvin stepped down into the area of the house he was all but forbidden from entering, he knew something was wrong. There were beakers and papers strewn across the room and chemicals spilled everywhere. It looked as if there had been some sort of explosion.<p>

The oldest Seville brother descended the stairs and glanced around, looking for his bespectacled sibling. Simon didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. He was just about to go back upstairs when he heard a small whine from the corner of the room.

The chipmunk walked over to where the noise was coming from and his jaw dropped at the sight before him.

There sat a small child, about 16 months old, although he was quite a bit smaller than most one year olds. A chipmunk, wearing glasses that were so big on him that they barely stayed on his face. The blue sweater he had wrapped around him barely stayed on his small body.

He stared at Alvin, his thumb in his mouth. The baby smiled shyly when the other boy backed away from him. He himself stepped closer.

"S-Simon? Is that you?" Alvin stuttered. One look into the tiny chipmunk's eyes answered his question, this was indeed his brother. One of his experiments must have gone wrong and turned the child prodigy into a toddler.

Baby-Simon tilted his head to the side, his smile diminishing. He started walking toward his brother again, but this time tripped on his way-too-over-sized sweater. The small boy fell forward on the concrete floor and burst into tears.

Alvin gasped before running over and picking him up. Simon continued to cry as he clung to Alvin's shirt.

The red-clad boy looked around frantically before attempting to calm the baby by rocking him. It didn't seem to work, so he brought him upstairs.

* * *

><p>Simon eventually stopped crying, and was now sitting on the couch, contently playing with Alvin's baseball.<p>

"Ball!" He said happily, holding it up in the air.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Yeah..Ball." Simon scowled and threw it at his head.

"Ow! Why you little-" He rubbed his temples and sighed. He couldn't get mad at this Simon, he was just a baby.

A baby. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. He looked over at the gray-blue-eyed baby that had somehow managed to get the baseball back when he wasn't looking.

"I _really_ hope you're potty trained." Simon smiled at him.

* * *

><p>Alvin picked up the phone and dialed The Chipettes' number.<p>

"Hello?" The familiar voice of Alvin's best friend, Brittany Miller, answered.

"Hey Britt." Alvin chuckled nervously.

"What do _you_ want, Alvin?" She sounded annoyed already.

"Do you know how old most people are when they're potty trained?"

"Uh…I don't know..like, two?" Alvin could sense the confusion radiating off of her, even through the phone. "Why?"

"No reason. Listen, I need to talk to Jeanette."

"What do you want with my sister?" She sounded angry now. Alvin could tell she was about to hang up.

"Wait! Brittany! I need you and Jeanette to get over here! Now!" Alvin let his desperation show through in his voice. "It's important.." He added after Brittany said nothing.

"It better be if you're making me go out in this rain. You _know_ what it does to my hair."

"It is, it is. Just hurry."

* * *

><p>Alvin had managed to fashion Simon a makeshift diaper out of an old pillowcase before the girls arrived, and he was now sitting on the couch, looking utterly exhausted.<p>

"Alwin." Simon poked him.

"It's Alvin."

"Alwin." He stuck his thumb back in his mouth.

"Ugh! No, it's Alvin!" Simon pouted.

They both turned to see the front door open, Brittany and Jeanette making their way inside.

"You better not be wasting my time Al- w-what the heck?" Brittany's eyes widened as she looked over the scene on the couch.

Jeanette looked up to see what her sister was talking about and gasped.

"Alvin, what did you _do_?" Brittany stomped over to him, pointing a finger in his face.

"I didn't _do_ anything, I found him like this!" He looked over to Jeanette. "One of his experiments did this. Think you can fix it?"

She looked worried and unsure. "I could try..It would take a long time, though."

"Okay, go try." Jeanette nodded and scurried down the stairs to the basement.

* * *

><p>Brittany looked over to the now baby-fied Simon. He had a couple of band-aids stuck to the fur on his face and a small lump on his head. "Why is he covered in band-aids?" She questioned Alvin.<p>

"He keeps falling." Brittany wanted to literally face-palm.

"Alvin, he's tripping over his sweater!" She gestured to Simon's clothing. "You don't have anything else he could wear?"

Alvin chuckled. "No."

Brittany thought for a moment before tugging off Simon's sweater.

The tiny boy smiled at her before sticking his thumb, which had been removed during the de-clothing process, back in his mouth.

The Chipette quickly found some scissors and cut about two feet off of the bottom of the sweater and a few inches off of both of the sleeves. It would still be huge on him, but it was better than nothing.

The auburn-haired girl admired her handiwork before putting the clothing back on its rightful owner.

Simon clapped upon discovering that he would no longer trip with every step before reaching up his arms, a signal that he wanted to be held. "Bitney?"

Brittany gathered the small boy in her arms.

"How come he likes you better than me?" Alvin glared.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Because he's smart." She turned up her nose. Alvin didn't look satisfied with her answer. "Everyone knows babies like women better."

"I've never heard that!" He crossed his arms.

Simon squirmed so Brittany put him down on the floor.

"I'm going to go see how Jeanette is coming along." She left the boys alone and went down to the basement.

* * *

><p>Alvin watched his brother with curiosity as he walked around the room and over to the bookshelf, stood on his tip-toes, and tried to reach it. He turned around and looked at Alvin, and then back at the shelf.<p>

"Alwin, book!" He pointed to the tall bookshelf.

"You can't read those." The blue-eyed chipmunk muttered. "Heck, I can't even read those."

Baby-Simon furrowed his eyebrows. "Book!" He kept pointing.

Alvin sighed and got up from the couch before slowly making his way over to the shelf that contained, in his opinion, the most boring things in the house. "Which one?" He looked down at his blue-clad brother. Simon shrugged.

Alvin grabbed a random book and looked at the cover. Moby-Dick._ 'Sounds boring,'_ He thought. _'Simon should love it.'_

He handed it to the toddler, who fell onto his bottom from the weight of the thick book in his arms.

* * *

><p>Simon opened the book and looked down at the first page. He seemed to actually be reading it, whether or not he was comprehending what he was reading was entirely up to speculation. Simon <em>was<em> smart, even as a baby.

Alvin watched his brother with curiosity for what seemed like an eternity, before Simon looked up at him with what he swore was a smirk.

The small child walked over to him and set the book in his lap. "Read." He said simply.

Alvin groaned before looking down at the open book. The paragraphs blurred together and, to one who didn't particularly like reading, looked like a huge lump of words. "Do I have to?" He looked over at where his little brother had crawled up beside him.

Simon nodded eagerly. Alvin sighed, looked down, and began to read.

* * *

><p>The red-capped chipmunk awoke to a smack on the back of his head.<p>

"Ow.." He rubbed the spot he'd been hit.

"You're going to be a horrible parent, Alvin."

"Shut up, Brittany." He looked over at Simon, who seemed to be on the verge of tears now. "What's wrong with him?" Alvin, who was still half asleep, looked over to his friend.

"Maybe he's hungry?" Brittany suggested.

"What do babies eat, anyway?"

"Baby food. Duh." The girl looked at him like he was stupid. "I'll get him a banana or something." She walked off into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Alvin glanced at his brother, who's lip was starting to quiver. He chuckled nervously. "<em>Please<em> don't cry again."

Brittany came back a less than a minute later, with a banana she had cut up into small pieces and put on a plate.

Simon eagerly ate three pieces before pushing it away and pouting again.

"He's probably tired. You should sing to him." Brittany smiled deviously.

"I am _not_ singing a lullaby."

"Aw, come on, Alvie. I'm sure he'd go right to sleep." Her smile grew.

"..Fine.." Alvin pulled his brother into his lap and thought a moment.

He began to sing a lullaby that he and his brothers all knew by heart.

_"Hushabye little one,_

Simon's frown disappeared and he smiled sweetly.

_Close your eyes little one,_

The tiny baby snuggled up to his brother.

_Dream time is near, you needn't fear,_

_And when you wake, I will be here._

Simon closed his eyes.

_Rest your head little one,_

_Dream sweet dreams little one,_

Simon put his thumb in his mouth.

_The stars say goodnight, I say sleep tight,_

_And when you wake, I will be here."_

* * *

><p>"Aw!" Brittany squealed as quietly as she could.<p>

"Shut up.." Alvin whispered, hiding his smile.

"Alvin, Brittany!" Jeanette ran up the stairs to the basement, taking caution not to trip. "I figured out-" She lowered her voice. "I figured out how to change Simon back to normal." She smiled.

"Good! Let's change him now!"

"Nooo.." Brittany whined. "Wait until he wakes up."

"I agree, he looks absolutely adorable!" Jeanette's face lit up as she stared at the sleeping form of Baby-Simon.

"But.."

"_Please?_" The two Chipettes said simultaneously. They looked at Alvin hopefully.

"..Okay."

Both girls smiled down at where Simon was snuggled up to his brother on the couch, utter adoration in their eyes.

Alvin huffed and rolled his eyes. "Sheesh..women."

* * *

><p><strong>That was unbelievably fun to write. Although it was pretty much impossible to keep Simon "in-character" because of the fact that people, obviously, are going to act much different as babies than they are as children. Also, I didn't go with the whole "they're talking perfectly when they are clearly too young to" thing they have going on in "The Chipmunk Story" for the sake of this story. I also gave Simon a thumb-sucking habit, I have no clue why.<br>Thanks for reading. :) **


End file.
